


Hold on Tight

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [59]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, John is caring, Sherlock is panicky, The boys have been kidnapped, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: John Wakes up tied to Sherlock, and hears him muttering in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold on Tight

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:I wasn't sure exactly where your limits were, as I've been quite harshly told that "americans have no borders", so I've kept them clean. But oh my gosh why suddenly is everything so freaking adorable just adhdfghtbjsrf--- Okay, stuff time. I don't want to linger on any one fandom so Sher/Johnlock it is :D John and Sherlock have gotten themselves kidnapped and tied together. John wakes up first to Sherlock muttering in his sleep. What does he say? Do they escape yet? ~Anon No Longer, Still Lovely
> 
> (Well hello :) I’ll still be tagging you as lovely Anon. I will do strong language, but nothing rated higher than T, I’m not yet comfortable or experienced enough to write anything with a higher rating. Don’t worry about the American thing, technically, I was American up until last month)

When John awoke, his head was pounding, and he couldn’t quite remember  
what had happened, all he knew was that the lights were very bright,  
wherever he was, and that he was currently tied to his boyfriend, who  
was not yet conscious.

Sherlock groaned, his head lolling to the side, and then whimpered,  
muttering “No, not John, please…", as he struggled in his sleep,  
causing John to reach for his hands and call out his name, “Sherlock,  
Sherlock, wake up, I’m here, I’m fine, see", until the detective woke  
up.

John breathed a sigh of relief, and held on tighter, as long as they  
were together, they could make it through this hell.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been done my Lovely Anon, Sorry for the delay, I’ve been watching a very troublesome episode of Star Trek TOS!


End file.
